the beginning
by animestarz96
Summary: this is a story taking place when the anime ends. yuki is now a vampire and her and kaname are together.no zero sorry zero lovers (well, no zero as far as him and yuki being in love.)...2013 update, this story is now being edited and remastered..it will be way better. :)
1. the small room

the beginning 2

the first day of school os always a mess at the acadamy people going gaga over the night class and trying to get a doorm at the same time. but it is aspeshaly hard for the important people. yuuki is the school president and a princess kaname is the vice president and the prince. and then of course the people that are there friends get hasseld just cuz they know em'. ruka and yuuki walk in the hallway now trying to find an open doorm for the 4 of them to share [ruka yuuki chessy and sayori]

ruka-oki doki this is room 504 that kaname said were gana have for the year

yuuki-ok were is the key?

ruka-[hands her the key]

yuuki-[opens the door]rrrruuukkkaaa!

ruka-what [runs in the room]

yuuki-look at the size of this room1 we can beirly fit one bed in!

ruka-hey hey dont yell at me ...yell at kaname

chessy-[skpis up to the girls]heeeello girliessswooow whos room is this

ruka-ours

kaname-[starts to walk down the hallway and sences the girls and turns around quikly]

chessy-STOP RITE THERE![speeds up to him girls catch up]

kaname-heeeey[hand behind head and waves]

ruka-hey nothin whats with the room?

kaname-weelllll i didnt think there would be this maney people coming to the school sooo i thout there would be enough for yall

yuuki-ok well were r u and the boys sleeping?

kaname-...the kitchen

chessy-well at least its a step down from that[points at the room]

kaname-well good luck...yuuki we gata go get ready for the speech were gana say to the freshmans and new kids[takes her hand and they walk]

* * *

ok well thats it for now ill update. bye


	2. baby sitting

baby sitting

well every weekend the people of the acadamy get to go home for a little while just to visit their parents since they dont see them all ruck aido shikki youri and kain usually go to the palace since their parents are always there but this weekend was free from all the workers so just yuuki kaname and yuukis parents were 1=yuukis mom and parent2 = yuukis dad and *= thinking

parent1-yuuki dear come here for a second i need to tell you something

yuuki-(was walking passed the hallway and here mom senced her)yes mom im coming

parent1-sit down(yuuki sits down in the chair)ok well it seems that one of the counsil ladys has a 7month old baby a 3 year old a 7 year old and there is a suprise meeting in maba, me and your father have to go its mandatory now i know we were supost to stay with you but you and kaname need to watch her kids...can you do so (looks up to give her a tou have to look)

yuuki-sssuuurre-...

parent1-thank you dear i will tell kaname and we leave tomarrow at 7 30 pm sharp just as soon as it gets dark out... understand?

yuuki-yes mother(leaves the room

* * *

parent2-ok now were gamna go you know what to do sorry we have to do this or we would hire a nanny but...

kaname-its ok we understand sir

parent2-ok then well be going be creful

yuuki-we will

parents leave

...

the kids names are kana (3) hashoe(7) and moko(7 months) they all stare at them

kaname- well what do we do with them?

yuuki-uhuhuh...i dont know they semm quiet...mabey we should take them out of the cold

kaname-ya (opens the door they walk in)

moko-(starts to cry)

kaname-w w wwhat am i suposed to do?

yuuki-(shrugs)i dont know...(she puts down kana and gets the baby from kaname and starts to bounce it)

moko-(gets quiet)

kaname-(stares in amazement) how did you do that?

yuuki-i dont know i just gessed

* * *

its been hours latter and it got crazy

kana-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

yuuki-(runs in) what what !

kana-he tore my doll!

hashoe-(laughing like an evil kid jumping on the bed)

yuuki-* omg these kids* why did you do that?

hashoe-cuz i feel like it do you have a probem with that princess!

yuuki-*remember yuuki hes just a kid a 7 year old brat* ok well can you give it back to her?

hashoe-NO!

kana-(starts to cry)

yuuki-ugh (silently) ok well ill buy you a new one kana come to the other room

kana-snif o snif ok snif

yuuki-( closes the door behind them and stands there for a second just takeing a brake)

kana-(runs down the hallway and drops a picture)

yuuki-NO!(runs over there)o no did it brake?

kana-(starts to cry)

yuuki-no no dont cry im sorry

kaname-yuuki!

yuuki-(looks up then looks at kana) uh coming! (turns to kana) ok can you go in here and watch tv/

kana-(nods)

yuuki-ok thank you (runs to the old nursary they used for kaname) what is it/

kaname-i think he used the restroom

yuuki-uh_ well i dont know how to change a pamper

kaname-neither do i

yuuki- well lets try

kaname and yuuki both walk up to him

yukki-um (undose the pamper)

moko-(starts to pee in the air)

yuuki-ah! what do we do!

kaname-uh (trying to cover himself) i dont know (gets behind her)

yuuki-ugh hey come here!

kaname-uh... no im ok

yuuki-ugh (gets him by the arm) come here i need your help

moko-pees on kanames shirt

kaname-ahh! what the heck! he peed on me!

yuuki-calm down! hes a baby go change!

kaname-ugh...walks out

moko-stops peeing

yuuki-(leans in) ok are you finished

moko-pees on her neck and laughs

yuuki-of corse (finishes changeing him)

* * *

now its been 4 hours from then the whole castle looks a mess

yuuki-ok now is time for bed the sun is gana come up

hashoe-NO! IM NOT TIRED!

kaname-well do you wana burn?

kana-no but im not tired!

hashoe-ya!

yuuki-ugh ok were gana make it simple just go to bed!

kaname-look moko is asleep

hashoe-well then catch us (kana and hashoe start to run)

kaname and yuuki-ugh! (they start to run after them)

after 12 hours of running and yelling and crying and screaming and whineing and peeing they finally all got tired and all fell asleep actually the kids kinda got yuuki and kaname into a game they likethen kaname and yuuki showed them some games that they used to play and they all fell asleep

yuuki-(leaning on kanames arm and holding to his arm) well there asleep

kaname-finally

* * *

early that next night yuukis parents got home and found yuuki laying on the sofa her arm resting on the arm of the couch kaname leaning on her hashoe laying on kaname kana under yuukis arm and the baby in a cradle that used to be yuukis

parent1-o thats cute

parent2-well it looks like everything went wellooooo this place is a mess

parent1-well makis kids would make a mess

yuuki and kaname-wake up

yuuki-mom your home i thoght you werent gana be back till 10

parent1-well it is 10

yuuki-what

kaname-how long were we asleep

parent2-i gess a long time from when you were suppost to wake up

parent1-well maki is gana get the kids in 20 minutes so have them ready

...

20 minutes latter

maki-thank you so much your hineses for helping me with my kids(bows down)

yuuki-of course they werent a problem at all

kaname-yes they were perfect angles

maki-realy well good job kids they have always had problems with baby sitters say bye to the prince and princess kids

kana-bye bye(hugs yuuki and kaname)

hashoe-bye (hugs kaname) princess..can you kiss me on the cheek? (blush)

yuuki-(smiles and kisses him on the cheek) bye

(the car drives away)

yuuki-i thought it was kinda fun now that i think about it

kaname-ya i gess(turns to yuuki and kisses her)

the end

* * *

well this is that chapter and im gana update fyi sara is the princess of the south west side and yuuki of the north east side of the island they all live on called tmiki


	3. did she say the sun?

did she say the sun?

just another tipacal day at the academy...until of coures sience

- ok everyone take your seats now were goning to have a class project that will take about 2 days or so;so listanup ok we as vampires are going to see what it will be like liveing in the human world

class-(chiter chater chiter chater did she say the humans?chiter omg how are we going to live like this chater is she crazychater how are we going to hide or sleep chater)

-ok ok ok i know yall are all freaking out and wondering what were going to do about this but i have everything planed out im not gana send you out her and let you die;you are going to get into the habit of eating human food and sleeping at night so im going to give you 3 days to do so then i will send you out into their world

chessy-(raises hand) ummm well how are we gana step into the light without feeling harmed?

-ok i understand that i have a sunscreen that is a real sunscreen itl realy protect you from the sun but you have to put it all over you but the only problem you will have is to keep your eyes out of the sun at all times with a hat ir sunglasses and when you run your going to need to try and run normal and i meen normal for a human not a vampire

ding ding ding

ms,tomiki-ok you can go but remember that your days start tomarrow so if you go home on the weekend do your homework or brake a law and have to die!...have a nice day

* * *

ruka-ugh! i dont wana be around humans!

shikki-well neither do we but its our first big grade of the year

kain-ya but its augest and the sun is at some of its worst

yuuki-well will have to deal with it i mean its not like were gana die...mabey

chessy-well we can do it tonite we need to try and sleep and tomarrow in the day wake up and ill make spagettie

ruka-wait wait wait she said (yuuki in they back round...whats spagettie? kaname-i...dont know)tomarrow so we can sleep in the day tonite rriiiiitttee?

chessy-i...i gess so

kain- hey you have been feeling tired lately ruka are you ok?

ruka-hu o i gess ya i have actualy

shikki- well lets go to sleep cuz im tird to

yuuki-shikki its 4 36 am

shikki-so whats your point

everyone-ugh

kaname-hey why are you being so quiet aido?

aido-hu? (drops his water) uhhhhh

ruka- hes stareing at youri

aido-w w w what?hehe hehe noooooooo

yuuki-whatever you know you like her

shikki-everyone knows he likes her

kaname-i didnt

kain-shes putting up flyers ga your 17 go ask her out

aido-no i i i cant ok(gets up fronm the table and walks away(btw they were in one of the schools cafe)

* * *

peaceful day of the pretty vampires sleeping until of course the horn wakes everyone up!

bumbumbum bumbumbum

(trumpet)

-ok ok time to get up everyone were gana start with our rutine get into uniform and come to class

ruka-(gets up) did she seriously just come down this hall way and tell us to get up this early

yuuki-yes she did lets go

youri-(lifts head)hu whats going on

chessy-(throghs a pillow at her)see that waht you get for not being in class

* * *

teacher-ok everyone its time to be realesed to the humans now were gana opent the doors and your gana go...ok 5...4...3...2...1 open

(the doors open and some brave people go out)

yuuki-uhhh you can go first youri

youri-haha watever you can

ruka-ok babys ill go (gets ready to go and gets scared)uh on second thought

chessy-aha look its like this (walks out) see its not that bad

yuuki-(gose out)well i gess she was rite its just way way to bright

youri-uh i already feel weak

ruka-umm ok

* * *

k people sorry i got tired its like 3 in the morrnin so idk if ill go to next chapter or finish this so wel see please i need at least 5 reviews to finish this cuz i dont think i want to i used to hate when peopl did this but now i understand ok well bye


End file.
